Hell-o Kiss!
by pororo90
Summary: Hanya menceritakan pangeran kodok yang dicium putri cantik/ Sasuke as pangeran kodok/ Hinata as putri cantik/ AU/T/ #14 SHE/prompt: kiss/mind to RnR?


Ini bukan tentang dongeng masa lalu. Ini juga bukan karena kecanggihan jaman. Ini hanyalah sebuah dongeng klasik dan juga sebuah parody yang bercampur jadi satu. Tentang seorang pangeran kodok, dan juga putri baik hati.

Eittt, jangan terlalu banyak berharap, jika cerita ini bakal bahagia. Atau justru malah merusak pandangan mata anda.

Adalah Hyuuga Hinata, si jelita imut yang molek. Baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas. Terkenal dengan kehalusan budi dan juga kelembutan hati. Eiittss, jangan salah lho ya. Si Hinata darling ini, punya sesuatu yang istimewa bangeeettt.

Apaan coba?

Kepo kan lo pada!

Bibir murni _pyua _yang bebas dari kadar nikotin, apalagi alkohol. Bebas _free_ dari kemesuman akut. Masih tersegel rapi, utuh, tanpa cacat. Dan ditandai dengan huruf capital yang besar, PERAWAN! Hohoho, BIBIRNYA perawan saudara-saudara! Catat itu!

.

Adalah pangeran kodok, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kenapa si tampan ini jutru dinamai pangeran kodok. Baiklah, sekilas info kepada teman-teman yang merasa rasa penasarannya minta dipuaskan.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah _prince charming_ yang hot. Yang bisa bikin sekawanan banteng nubruk dia dengan sekali lirik. Ibaratlan para gadis di Konoha High School sebagai para banteng. Siap menerjang Sasuke-kun, dengan kebuasan mereka. Dan Sasuke yang emang kece maxi merasa udah suatu kebanggaan dan juga suatu kebiasaan menebarkan cinta dan juga ciuman kepada mereka. Meski mungkin bisa ditingkatkan mencadi make out atau bahkan menjadi make love. Peraturan pertama dalam hidup Sasuke, sebelum mereka akhirnya tahu kejelekan si pangeran kodok, maka mereka akan diputus terlebih dahulu.

Nah pangeran ini kalo bukan purnama gini dia jadi kodok lagi. Hobinya loncat-loncat dari gang satu ke gang yang lain. Awas, ada alamat palsu! Sekarang banyak yang mengaku gadis padahal sudah janda. Ihhh, dasar dunia makin edan, _kalo gak edan gak keduman_.

Alkisah, si kodok loncat ini kalo pengen kembali ke wujud pangerannya harus dicium ama cewek perawan.

Nah loh? Siapa coba cewek perawan di kelasnya? Kan semuanya udah pernah bobo ama pangeran kodok Sasuke. Si kodok mikir, dengan pose bertopang dagu *bayangin aja gamakichi warna biru. #plak!

**Aha!**

Adiknya Neji kan masih pyua.

Boleh tuh!

Kira-kira suruh nyium bakal di-iming-imingi apa ya? Ih, sasuke lama-lama jadi kodok semakin oon ya? Di mana Uchiha Sasuke yang _so damn, hot_! _So damn, sexy_! And so-so-wow-naujubile-pinter ngibulin? Dimaaannnaaaaa?! *lebay.

Oke, dengan semangat empat enam, si kodok lompat-lompat ampe rumah Hinata.

Kebetulan dewi fortuna lagi nangkring di bulan sono. Ngeliat perjuangan abang Sasu yang lompat dari Istana Merdeka, ke Ancol. Maka dibuatnya Hinata ini ngeliat si abang kodok yang bisa ngomong.

Nah dimulailah kisah ini.

…

**Hell-o Kiss!**

**Pororo90**

**Naruto ****© MK**

**AU/T**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa galau, alayers.**

**DLDR!**

_Happy reading._

…

..

.

Dengan tipu muslihatnya Sasuke beraksi. "Aku adalah pangeran baik hati. Aku suka menolong, rajin menabung, gemar membantu orang tua. Dan aku adalah pemuda baik hati. Akan tetapi penyihir jahat menghukumku. Maka, tuan Putri, maukan anda memberikan ciuman pertamamu untuk memusnahkan kutukan ini?"

Mata almetys Hinata melebar, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia kasihan sama binatang ini. Lalu ia ingat, siapa kira-kira pangeran yang dikutuk ini. Mungkin seseorang dengan senyum cerah seperti matahari, yang punya mata yang indah dan terlihat maco. Mungkin kilitnya eksotis. Dan terlebih penting, pangeran ini baik hati dan juga suka menolong. Bayangan cowok berambut kuning yang ditaksirnya berkelebat seperti kaset kusut.

"Pliiiissss.." muka kodok itu di-imut-imutkan. Matanya yang hitam berkedip-kedip manja.

Hinta tidak mampu menolak.

Terpaksa demi keadilan alam semesta ia mencium si kodok "Chuuu~"

JEGER!

Boft!

Bintang-bintang bertaburan. Pangarannya ternyata Sasuke.

..

Hinata merengut. "Kok elo sih?!" katanya nyolot.

"Makasih ya baby. Mau aku cium lagi gak?" Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Idih, ogah! Cuih!" tentu aja responnya bakal kayak gini. Mereka kan musuhan dari kecil. Tiap hari ledek-kedekan. Hyuuga dan Uchiha kapan juga pernah akur.

"Baby kok jahat banget sih.."

"Keluar lo kodok! Uuwaaaa~ ilang deh ciuman pertama gue!"

"Jangan lebai juga kaleee, bilang aja lo suka nyium gue. Dasar Tsundere lu!"

"Eh Uchiha _chikenbutt_, denger ya. Seumur hidup gue, kagak mau nyium bibir seken dari elu!"

"Tapi buktinya elu nyium gue, siapa yangtadi bilang ogah nyium bibir seken?!"

'CUP'

Sasuke nyolong ciuman di bibir Hinata. Bikin si indigo terbelalak. Pipinya merona drastis. "nah, enak kan lok gue cium. Muka lu merah banget.."

"A-ak-ak—mmppphhh" ciuman kali ini lebih dalam dari yang tadi. Bikin Hinata kehabisan napas dan megap-megap. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ada jutaan kupu-kupu di perut menggelitiknya.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutan. "Elo pasti minta tambah?" kerlingnya menggoda.

Mata Hinata berkobar, sialaaaaannnn.

Meski ia pernah jadi pacar Sasuke ketika TK, tapi Sasuke nggak pernah ngapa-ngapain dia. Ya iyalah, secara pas TK kalian gak pernah diajarin apa-apa coba!

Bego pada!

"Elu harus tanggung jawab, _chikenbutt_!"

"Yahhh, tunggu kalo gue udah jadi duda untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Baru elu gue kawinin. Hahahaa" Sasuke berkacak pinggang. Persis kacang lupa sama kulitnya.

Bikin Hinata dongkol.

…

..

Eh? Tunggu dulu.

Ayo kita urutkan kejadiannya.

Hinata cium kodok Sasuke. Sasuke berubah jadi pangeran tampan.

Kalo Sasuke cium Hinata, Sasuke tetep jadi pangeran tampan. Jadi kesimpulannya—

…

Hinata menyeringai.

'CUP'

Boffftttt…

Sasuke jadi kodok lagi.

"Hei, apa-apaan nih?" Sasuke terkejut.

"Da Sasuke, nikmatilah kemesumanmu~" Hinata berjalan lagi ke pintu rumahnya.

BRAK!

Membanting pintu hingga membuat Sasuke kalang kabut.

"Hinata.." pangilnya sambil meloncat-loncat.

"Hinata." Rengeknya sambil menatap pintu yang kini jadi jutaan kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya, "Plisss, kasih ciuman lagi."

Hinata tertawa, "Bibir gue kan udah gak perawan. Elu yang nyuri ciuman pertama gue. Sono cari yang lain gih!"

Sasuke tepar, baru sadar lok sarat mutlak bisa kembali kembali ke wujud pangerannya adalah dicium ama bibir yang belum pernah kissu.

Jadi, siapa diantara kalian yang bibirnya masih perawan bisa membantu Sasuke?

***OWARI***

.

Pesan moral:

Orang mesum akan jadi pangeran kodok yang kerjanya cuma minta cium cewek-cewek. Kerjanya cuma PHP in cewek dengan ngirim emoticon :*

Wahai cewek jangan mau dikibulin pangeran kodok di dunia ini. Dengan satu emoticon :* bukan berarti kamu special. Tapi kamu dikibulin.

Demikian petuah author.

…

..

.

a/n:

Huuwwaaaahahahaha, sekali-ali bikin fict gaje ahhhh~

Gak ada 1k, nyahahaha.

Bosen mikir ah. Ntar dikira sok canggih lagi *padahal diriku udik. #plak! Abaikan.

Yaudah ini edisi terakhir dari fict 10 june-ku.

**Jaaa~**

**Btw,**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Plissss**

**Poochan ^^V**


End file.
